


Hang Tight

by FriendsAreLikeStars



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, For Thomas' Birthday, I'm posting it late, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendsAreLikeStars/pseuds/FriendsAreLikeStars
Summary: A short thing about what happens when Princey and Anxiety are left alone to decorate.





	Hang Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this for Thomas' birthday, but I didn't get around to posting it till now.

It was Thomas’ birthday, and all of the traits were trying to do something for it. Two of them, Logic and Anxiety, were in the common room, decorating with streamers and balloons, while Princey and Morality were with Thomas, getting ready for friends to come over. Inside of Thomas’ mind, Roman and Ann were bickering over where to put up the big banner exclaiming, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”. Princey wanted to put it on the mantle above the fireplace, but Anxiety argued that it was a obvious fire hazard. He wanted to put it up by the entrance, but Prince thought that it messed with the aesthetic feels of the room. 

The others, still in the real world, were oblivious to what was going on inside Thomas’ head. They were happily making some pancakes and sausages. Inside, however, it was far less peaceful. As the day went on, they worked it out and ended up putting the banner above the couch. But now, Roman and Ann had gotten into another fight over a small detail and it had gotten a bit more intense. “PRINCEY!” Anxiety yelled, “GIVE IT HERE!”. No attention was payed to Anxiety, as he chased Prince around the room. 

Prince, clenching a hammer in his hand, ran around the room avoiding Anx’s grip and replying, “I don’t trust you with this hammer!”

Anxiety, having none of it, looped around Prince and grabbed the hammer, “I’m putting this away.” He looked around at the mess they had made and asked, “Hey Ro, can you clean this up? I’m going to go put this hammer in the shed.” As he left, he missed Romans quick smirk. 

Roman took some of the rope that they had not used and set up a quick but effective trap at the entrance of the common room. As he eagerly waited for Anxiety to return, he set to work on cleaning up the room muttering to himself in excitement. As he had just about finished with the room, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Anxiety innocently smiling behind him. Without any hesitation, Anxiety pushed Princey into the trap that the fanciful side had already set up and watched as it lifted Princey off the ground and trapped him suspended from the ceiling. 

Anxiety looked up and smirked, “Thought you could get me with a prank Princey? I don’t think so.” 

Prince was seething on the ceiling next to the banner as Anxiety looked up at him. “LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I swear to god, if I’m not down in-” 

Prince was cut off by Anxiety throwing a pillow at him and saying, “Get over it Sir-Sing-A-Lot, that would have been me if I hadn’t interrupted your scheme.” Prince huffed a bit, as if conceding to Anx’s point. Just to taunt Prince more, Anxiety got his computer and plopped on the couch with the screen just out of Romans lie of vision. 

“You can’t just leave me here!” Prince cried. 

Anxiety shrugged, “Yes I can.” He giggled a bit as Roman tried (and failed) to reach his sword. 

\-----

Later, Logan and Dad were finished with helping in Thomas’ real life preparation, they ended up going to the common room to rest and see how Anxiety and Roman were doing on their portion of the decorating. Upon first entering the room, Morality was pleased to see that the room was fully decorated and that there was not much mess. Upon a second look around the room, Morality noticed that one trait was mysteriously absent. Anxiety looked to have fallen asleep on the couch with his computer still open, but Prince (even after a little bit of searching) was nowhere to be found. 

Logic was the first of the two to notice Princey’s predicament on the ceiling. The aspect had somehow fallen asleep suspended in the air by rope. “Um, Morality,” Logic started, “I think I found Roman.” He pointed towards the ceiling, and Morality cautiously looked up, and facepalmed. 

Muffled by his hand, Dad said, “I knew that this was to clean of a scene. Something always happens between these two.” 

“Shall I wake them up?” Logic considered for a moment. Morality shook his head in the negative.

“Let them sleep, maybe we should let Princey down though.” Morality popped out of the room for a minute, coming back in with a ladder. Logic instinctively held the ladder stead while Dad fiddled with the ropes and got the Prince down from his web of rope. Looking unsure, he considered where to put the sleeping man. 

Logan gestured to the couch where Anxiety was sleeping, “Put them on the couch together.” The two snickered. 

Once they finished, Logan and Morality ran off to the Dad’s room for snuggles and relaxing. They never did remember to ask the two why Roman was on the ceiling in the first place.


End file.
